Untitled
by Arhazhar Arha
Summary: Minwoo menyatakan cintanya pada Donghyun! Bagaimana dengan Youngmin?


Title : untitled

Author : Arhazhar Arha

Genre: Romance ?!

Cast : No Minwoo

Jo Youngmin

Kim Donghyun

Jo Kwangmin

Choi Rara (OC)

Warning : Boys Love... Ga Jelas.. Ancur.. 

Buat yang mau... 

Happy Reading.. ^^ 

Cuuuuueeeeeeeeee... 

All Author POV

"Sunbaenim, saranghae!" seru Minwoo pada namja dihadapannya. Ia meremas seragamnya kuat. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, tak berani menatap namja itu. 

"Kau serius?" tanya Donghyun, nama namja itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedikit tak percaya. Bocah ini benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya? 

"Ne," jawabnya gugup, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak gugup saat menyatakan perasaan? 

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa," ucap Donghyun lalu pergi dari tempat itu. 

Kaki Minwoo yang sejak tadi gemetaran kini ambruk. Ia terduduk di lantai dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menangis sekerasnya.

"Hiks..." isaknya. 

"Uljima," seorang namja tampan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan namja itu. 

"Berhenti menangis Minwoo-ya! Kau ini namja!" serunya. 

"Youngmin-ah, ottokae?" lirih Minwoo. 

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Minwoo berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi ramah dan ceria seperti dulu. Kini ia lebih banyak menyendiri. Bahkan ia sudah mulai berani membolos dibeberapa pelajaran. Banyak temannya yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Minwoo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Youngmin ketika menemukan Minwoo di atap sekolah.

"Gwenchana," jawab Minwoo seadanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Minwoo! Kau kira melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini Donghyun hyung akan berubah mencintaimu?" ketus Youngmin.

"Berhenti menceramahiku Jo Youngmin! Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan!" balas Minwoo.

"Seharusnya kau ambil beasiswamu dan pergi ke Amerika. Donghyun hyung bahkan tak mengenalmu!" sinis Youngmin lalu pergi. Seketika wajahnya berubah  
menjadi sedih dan kecewa? Entahlah.

***

"Hyung!" teriak seorang namja pada Donghyun yang jauh berada di depannya. Ia berlari kecil agar bisa menyamai langkah Donghyun.

"Ah, hai!" sapa Donghyun ketika menyadari ada orang lain di sampingnya.

"Gomawo hyung!" ucapnya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Donghyun. "Ayo kita makan!"

"Kajja!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum...

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

"Ya aku dengar!"

"Aku tidak sangka!"

"Tapi mereka kelihatan serasi,"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku patah hati!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Minwoo mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya yang tak ia mengerti sedikitpun. "Ada apa sih?" batin Minwoo. Ia memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang asyik bergossip.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Minwoo akhirnya. Ini kalimat pertama setelah seminggu tak bicara apapun di kelas.

"Minwoo kita kembali!" seru seorang anak perempuan.

"Minwoo-ya kau jahat!" seru yang lain.

"Eh?" Minwoo makin bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti semuanya.

"Sejak kapan Min-ah?" tanya yang lain.

"Mwo?" tanya Minwoo lagi.

"Tentu saja Youngmin dan Donghyun oppa! Apalagi? Seisi sekolah sedang membicarakan mereka!"

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Minwoo lagi. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ia menggenggam dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ya ampun Minwoo! Sahabat macam apa kau? Sahabatmu sendiri punya kekasih kau tidak tahu?"

Deg!

Jantung Minwoo berdetak semakin cepat. Saking cepatnya ia merasa kalau ia sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Youngmin kekasih Donghyun? Yang benar saja?!

Ia berlari keluar kelas.

Dug!

Ia menabrak seseorang. Jo Youngmin. Sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Ia hanya melempar pandangan kecewa lalu pergi.

"Mwo?" Youngmin terbelalak mendengar penuturan Jeongmin – sunbae-nya di sekolah sekaligus teman satu tim-nya di club basket -. Ia segera mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya dengan wajah datar. Ia mengerti alasan Minwoo yang tiba-tiba berubah dan menatapnya sinis tadi. Juga dengan sikap seisi sekolah yang menatapnya, iri?!

"Jadi, apa itu benar?" Jeongmin membuka suara setelah cukup lama melihat Youngmin terdiam.

"Ani. Aku bukan kekasih Donghyun hyung," jawab Youngmin seraya bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Minwoo-ya!" teriak Youngmin dari luar kamar Minwoo. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Rara -sepupu Minwoo yang tinggal bersamanya (Minwoo)- Youngmin segera berlari ke rumah Minwoo yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari 100 meter.

"Bocah, berhentilah bertindak kekanakan!" teriak Youngmin lagi. Melihat Rara yang menangis di sampingnya karena Minwoo tidak segera keluar. Apalagi ini sudah malam dan Minwoo masih belum memakan makan siangnya.

"Minwoo-ya! Kau tidak kasihan pada noona? Dia juga belum makan sama sepertimu," suara youngmin mulai melemah. Terlalu lelah. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia berteriak di depan kamar Minwoo. Rasanya ingin segera mendobrak pintu dihadapannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat ini bukan rumahnya.

"Minwoo-ya, jika kau marah padaku setidaknya kau harus tetap makan," ucap Rara yang masih terisak.

"Uljima noona. Sebaiknya noona makan duluan saja. Biar Minwoo aku yang urus,"

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau makan sebelum Min-ah keluar,"

Youngmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mereka benar-benar bersaudara. Sampai sikap kekanakannyapun sama.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini karena gossip di sekolah, kau salah Minwoo-ya! Gossip itu tidak benar. Aku bukan kekasih Donghyun hyung!" ucap Youngmin akhirnya.

Awalnya ia tak ingin menyinggung hal ini. Tapi sikap Minwoo yang seperti ini membuatnya jengah. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada dari Minwoo yang tidak peka, lalu membatalkan beasiswa-nya ke Amerika hanya untuk mengejar Donghyun, sikapnya yang berubah dan sekarang mengurung diri di kamar juga tak bicara.

Youngmin mengerti jika sikap Minwoo kini adalah salah satu bentuk protes darinya. Tapi apa Minwoo benar-benar tidak peka? Tidakkah ia sadar jika bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka? Jikapun ia tidak peka, tidakkah dia mengerti cintanya memang sudah berakhir sejak awal. Donghyun tidak mengenalnya dan Minwoo sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengenalkan diri. Dan lagi, bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan? Seperti cintanya.

Younggmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Minwoo yang seperti ini. Apa ia benar-benar mencintai Donghyun? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta untuknya? Apa ia harus menyerah dan pulang ke Amerika seperti permintaan ayahnya?

Cklek

Pintu kamar Minwoo terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja keluar dari kamar itu dengan keadaan berantakan. Ia memperhatikan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya tengah tertidur di depan kamarnya. Sudah tiga jam sejak Youngmin berhenti berteriak. Sudah lebih dari jam 1 dini hari.

Ia menmbawa noona-nya ke dalam kamar dan menyelimutinya. Mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Mianhe noona. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih seperti ini. Apa aku terlihat sangat kasihan?"

Tersenyum tipis. Menaikkan selimut yang sudah membalut tubuh sang noona. Mengambil selimut lain dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Youngmin-ah, apa aku begitu kekanakan? Apa aku begitu egois?"

Memakaikan selimut itu pada tubuh Youngmin yang terduduk menyandar pada dinding.

"Ya, sikapku sangat kekanakan. Aku tidak dewasa sepertimu. Tapi itu semua karena kau tidak peka. Tidakkah kau lihat perasaanku? Aku hanya ingin kau melihat ke arahku. Hanya ke arahku,"

Tangis Minwoo pecah seketika.

"Bukan kekasih Donghyun hyung? Kau bercanda? Aku jelas tahu kalau kau menyukainya. Kau bahkan terus melarangku menyukainya, menyuruhku pergi ke Amerika. Dan yang lebih menyesakkan, aku benar-benar melihatmu pergi bersamanya kemarin. Kalian bergandengan tangan dan..."

"Aku bahkan nekat menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kau masih saja.."

"Aku hanya menyukaimu Jo Youngmin.. Apa itu salah? Aku hanya menyukaimu!"

"Paboo!" Minwoo mendongkakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk karena isakkannya.

"Young.."

"Bocah, kau menyakitiku kau tahu?" Youngmin mengusap pipi Minwoo yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Young.."

"Kemarilah," Youngmin meraih tubuh Minwoo dan mendekapnya.

"Saranghae," ucapnya kemudian yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Minwoo yang terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Youngmin. Terlebih dengan keadaan Youngmin yang ternyata tidak tertidur.

End

__

Side Story

_"Hyung!" teriak seorang namja pada Donghyun yang jauh berada di depannya. Ia berlari kecil agar bisa menyamai langkah Donghyun._

_"Ah, hai!" sapa Donghyun ketika menyadari ada orang lain di sampingnya._

_"Gomawo hyung!" ucapnya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Donghyun. "Ayo kita makan!"_

_"Kajja!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum, miris._

_"Hyung, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu!"_

_"Harusnya kau menghiburku Jo Kwangmin. Aku kan sedang patah hati," seru Dongnhyun pada namja yang tengah merangkulkan lengannya di lengan Donghyun._

_"Oppa, kalau begitu kau pacaran denganku saja," ucap Rara yang entah datang dari mana._

_"Noona! Andwe! Kau itu milikku tahu!" seru Kwnagmin yang langsung meraih lengan Rara yang ternyata sudah melingkar di lengan Donghyun._

_"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang patah hati!" teriak Donghyun lalu pergi dari tempat itu._

_"Kwangmin menyebalkan. Harusnya aku sudah pacaran dengan Minwoo," gerutu Donghyun dalam perjalanannya._

_End Of Side Story_


End file.
